SimTurtles
by Ninjalara
Summary: After purchasing the ‘Sims Unleashed’, Donatello creates a replica of the turtle household. Will the other turtles agree with Donatello’s little computer simulated world, or will they try to change it? For the sim fans. *Completed*.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue, cause I'm broke. Have mercy on me.

SimTurtles

Prologue.

The glow of the computer monitor solely illuminated the room. Sitting in front of the PC was Donatello. He glanced at his wristwatch while trying to open the plastic case of his new game. '_1:30am. Have to go to bed soon… but this won't take long,_' the turtle thought to himself as he took out the disc and placed it gently into the CDROM drive. There was a loud stir from the computer, and within moments, the game title appeared. Music from 'The Sims Unleashed' filled the room. He jumped with surprise at the sudden noise and quickly turned the volume down, not wanting to awaken his family. After adding the game to the other Sim expansion packs that he had acquired ('Livin' Large' and 'House Party'), he reluctantly turned the computer off. The turtle silently hopped into his bed, awaiting the comfort of sleep to take over his body and mind. 


	2. Harmful Interactions

Note: There is some language in this chapter, but isn't frequent.

Chapter 1: Harmful Interactions.

__

One month later…

"YES! It's finally finished!" Donatello praised out loud from his computer desk. Curious as to what Donny was cheering about, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo headed over. They looked at his computer screen with interest.

"Watcha playing?" Michelangelo asked while munching on some popcorn. He dug his three-fingered hand into the bowl he was carrying, and stuffed some more popcorn into his mouth. 

"The Sims Unleashed. I've made a replica of our household. Pretty cool huh?" Donatello explained, boasting a little. The boys looked at the screen. Five humans and a cat stood around aimlessly.

"Where are we?" Leonardo asked. "I can't see any turtles."

"Leo, it's a human game. They're not exactly going to have mutant turtles available," Donatello said.

"Lemme guess. Leo is the dumb blonde," Raphael said while pointing to the computer image of a blonde male wearing a blue shirt. Leonardo shot him a glance. Raphael and Leonardo still hadn't completely gotten over a fight they had earlier that day.

"It is actually," Donatello admitted. Leonardo frowned. The turtles looked at their Sim counterparts. 

SimLeonardo had blonde hair and wore a somewhat sophisticated blue business suit. When it came to personality points, out of a possible ten in each category (twenty-five points in all), SimLeo had ten points in Neat, three Outgoing, seven Active, zero Playful and five Nice. Donatello noted that most of SimLeo's time was spent on cleaning up (usually he was cleaning up after his brothers). SimLeo only had skills in Logic and Body, and a few in Charisma and Mechanical (as Donatello thought, and others would agree, that SimLeo doesn't deserve any skill points in Cooking).

SimRaphael had brown hair and wore a bikie outfit consisting of a leather jacket and blue jeans. He had full Outgoing and Active personality points, and absolutely no Neat, Playful or Nice. This meant that whenever SimRaph struck up a conversation with someone, the 'Insult' option was ALWAYS available. SimRaphael's skills were found only in Body, and had no skills whatsoever in Cooking, Mechanical, Charisma and Creativity… and there were definitely no points in Logic. 

SimMichelangelo had bright orange hair and wore a reddish Hawaiian shirt and grey shorts. As far as personality went, SimMike had zero out of ten points for Neat, seven Outgoing, five Active, six Playful and seven Nice. He was constantly bored and usually resorted to petting ALL of the stray animals in the street! He even patted the skunk when it came around (the skunk came because SimMike kept on dumping his $20 chip packets… which he found in the refrigerator… on the floor after he consumed its contents). SimMike had full Cooking skills, full Charisma and a fair number in Creativity. 

SimDonatello on the other hand, had black hair and wore a regular light blue top and brown pants. As for his personality, SimDon had five Neat, zero Outgoing, five Active, five Playful and ten Nice. SimDon was easy to please. Give him a book, and he'll read it until his 'fun' life bar was filled. His skills were found in Mechanical (ten out of ten for that one… duh), Logic and Creativity.

SimVenus had short black hair and wore a blue and white dress, making her look like the modest and reserved girl that she was. With her personality, she had ten Neat points, zero Outgoing (not that Venus wasn't outgoing. The boys simply wouldn't let her go out), five Active, three Playful and seven Nice. She had gained no skills in Cooking (Venus was a good cook… until the guys found out what they were _really _eating…) and Mechanical, but she did have a few points in Charisma, Body and Creativity. She had gained quite a lot in the Logic section.

Then, of course, there was SimKlunk who, because Donatello had no control over the personality of animals, was the most disloyal and dumbest cat you could adopt. He hadn't gained any skills in Hunting or Obedience… but SimMike did manage to teach him a few tricks. 

"Where's Master Splinter?" Leonardo questioned.

"Six Sims is enough, Leo. Trust me on this one," Donatello said while continuously ordering his Sims around. A 'beep' was heard and SimRaphael suddenly changed his clothes and hopped into the car that had just pulled up.

"Where's Raphael going?" Leonardo queried, eyes narrowing. 

"He's going to work. We have to earn some sort of income. Scrounging around the sewers for cash wasn't available in this game," Donatello answered.

"Work? Job?!… I better not be doing some bloody office job or some boring shit that Leo would do," Raph threatened.

"Don't worry. I found you a job in the Xtreme career track, working as a daredevil. I made everyone have a job. Leo's in the military career track as a commander, Venus is into the paranormal as a psychic friend, Mike is a party DJ in the slacker career track, and I'm in the science career track, working as an inventor," Donatello informed.

Just then, another carpool arrived, making a loud 'beep' to alert the remaining sims. SimLeo, SimDon, SimMike and SimVenus all changed clothes and disappeared into the car. The game went into triple speed where stray animals, paper deliverers and bill collectors zoomed past.

"So can the computer people talk to each other?" Mike asked curiously in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Yeah. Of course," Donatello said, then clicked on his sim's face to bring up the relationship bar. "This shows how much the particular sim likes the others, and who they have met," Donatello informed. Leonardo moved his head closer to the screen.

"Don, how come there is a red heart beside Venus' face?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"…Never mind, Leo. Never mind," Donatello answered nervously. 

The game returned to normal speed when everyone finally arrived home from their respective jobs. SimKlunk bounded over to SimMike for a welcoming cuddle.

"MmGmet 'hmm 'o m'alk' 'o ee o'her," Mike said with a mouthful of popcorn, causing little bits to fly out of his overloaded mouth as he spoke. Leonardo and Raphael absentmindedly wiped off the wet bits of popcorn that had appeared on their shoulders. Over the years they had grown used to Mike's food showers.

"Was that in English? What did you say Mikey?" Donatello asked, then turned away from his computer to look at the stuffed turtle in orange. Mike swallowed his food with one gulp.

"I said 'Get them to talk to each other'," Mike repeated for his brother's sanity.

"Oh! Yeah, sure thing," Donatello agreed, then turned back to his game. The purple turtle clicked on SimRaph's face and made him the active character. He then clicked on SimLeo. SimRaphael was given two interactions to do with SimLeo; 'Insult' or 'Talk'.

"Cool! Lemme insult 'im," Raphael said. Leonardo gave him a look.

"Nah, I'll think we'll just let you two talk," Donatello said, fearing what would happen otherwise. Raphael though, had other things on his mind.

"Raph!" Donatello yelled in protest when Raphael pushed him aside. Raph grabbed the mouse and clicked 'Insult'. SimRaph yelled in SimLeo's face. SimLeo didn't respond to SimRaph's actions to well and insulted him back. Raphael clicked on 'Insult' again. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Leonardo protested. He grabbed the mouse off Raphael, switched characters and ordered his simulated self to 'Insult' SimRaph. 

Finished with her meditation, Venus ventured out into the living room to see what the rest of her family was doing. What she found was a rather ordinary sight. Leonardo and Raphael were squabbling over the computer mouse, Donatello was unsuccessfully trying to stop his brothers from fighting, all while Michaelangelo was choking on a piece of popcorn that had gone down the wrong way. Venus sighed. "Boys," the female turtle murmured to herself before returning to her room to meditate once again. 

It wasn't long till the 'Shove' option became available, making the 'Insult' option look minuscule. Leonardo and Raphael continued to fight over the mouse, pushing each other out of the way. Eventually, the almighty 'Fight' option appeared. Raphael couldn't resist the opportunity to use the interaction on SimLeo. SimRaph and SimLeo growled and transformed into a cloud of dust, fighting each other ferociously. SimRaph and SimLeo fought again straight after, this time they didn't have to be instructed to do so. 

After the second fight, a message appeared on the screen. "What happened?" Leonardo asked while holding Raphael in a headlock. Donatello sat back down at his computer and snatched the mouse off Raphael.

"It says that Raphael is being evicted and that he will never return," Donatello summarised. 

Leonardo smiled and released his hold on Raphael. "Even your simulated self is a loser!" Leonardo said smugly. 

"That's it. You and me, right now in the dojo!" Raphael announced, brimming with anger. Leonardo welcomed his challenge and the two turtles briskly headed towards the training area. Donatello sighed and turned off the game without saving, after he performed the Heimlich Maneuver on Mike.

"Thanks… Donny," Mike squeaked, still catching his breath.

*****

Snores from various turtles were heard throughout the lair, all except for one. The awakened turtle smiled to himself. His eyes were wide open, adjusting to the darkness. He crept over to where Donatello lay sleeping; on his computer chair. The turtle smoothly pushed his brainy brother aside and sneakily turned on the computer. After years of seeing Donatello do this, the turtle knew exactly how to work the machine, even though he'd never tell his brothers that. 

It wasn't long till the 'Sims Unleashed' game screen appeared. The naughty turtle smiled evilly as he played the game. He saved the changes he made, turned the computer off and returned himself to bed, pretending that nothing had happened. 


	3. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2: Brotherly Love.

"LEO! WHERE'S LEONARDO!" Donatello screamed frantically. Mike and Venus rushed into the room to see what was the matter. "WHERE'S LEO?" Donatello repeated.

"Leo? He is spying on the Dragon Lord. You know that," Venus answered. Donatello groaned.

"Not THAT Leonardo, but THAT Leonardo!!!" Donatello screeched, pointing to his computer.

"What?" Venus said looking confused.

"Ooooh! THAT Leonardo!" Mike said, understanding what Don had meant. He shrugged. "I dunno".

"Isn't Leo there? What a pity," Raphael said, leaning against his door frame.

"What did you do Raph?" Donatello said angrily.

"Let's just say that Leo left as a loser," Raphael answered with an evil grin on his face.

"RAPH!" Donatello yelled, quickly figuring out what Raphael had done.

Splinter entered the living room. "What's is all this bickering about?" he demanded. 

"Donny's upset because I beat him at one of his computer games," Raphael lied to Master Splinter. 

"Well then Donatello, please calm down. It is only a game," Splinter said. "Kids," he muttered to himself as he returned to his study. 

Donatello glared at Raphael before returning to his computer. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating on how he was going to get Leo back into the game. An idea popped into turtle's head. "Donny you're a genius!" Donatello quietly said to himself. 

'_I'll marry Leo back into the household!_' Don thought while clicking on the 'Create a Family' button. He made another Leonardo and moved the single Sim onto his own plot of vacant land. Donatello then put up a wall and bought a phone. The turtle saved the game and went back to the main household. He purchased a bunch of party balloons and set them outside. Now all he had to do was to wait for the new SimLeo to arrive.

After getting a few annoying visits from the Goths, SimLeo finally arrived. '_But who will I marry Leo to?_' Donatello thought as he watched SimLeo heading towards the main entrance. '_I can't get Leo to fall in love with Venus because she's already in love with me, and that would make Leo and me hate each other. Raph is too anti-social to get him to love someone, and Leo can't marry a cat, so that only leaves…_'

SimMike greeted SimLeo at the door.

*****

Mike looked around the lair. Venus was on the couch meditating and Splinter was playing chess with Leonardo. Raphael and Donatello were nowhere to be found. "Hey where's Raph and Donny?" Mike asked, bounding over to Leo.

"Don's at the junkyard and Raph _should_ be here, but as usual, he's not," Leo said, sounding a little annoyed. Mike wisely decided not to press on with the matter, and looked around the lair to find something fun to do. He noticed that Donatello's the 'Sims Unleashed' game was on pause. Naturally, Mike's instincts beckoned him to play with it.

Mike sat down on the computer chair and continued playing where Don had left off. Mike's eyes opened wide when he saw SimMike kissing SimLeo… passionately. "GROSS!" Mike called out. Leo, Splinter and Venus looked at him for a moment before returning back to what they were doing. A sly mischievous grin formed on Mike's face. '_Two can play at this game_,' Mike thought to himself.

He waited until the carpool arrived and ordered everyone to go to work, except for SimMike and SimVenus. Mike glanced around to check that Venus wasn't anywhere around the computer before attempting what he was about to do. The turtle looked at the interactions SimMike had available. '_Oooh! Flirt should work!_' he thought. SimMike flirted with SimVenus. A negative sign appeared above the female sim's head. SimMike tried to flirt with SimVenus again, only to get the same result. '_Hmm, this game is more realistic than I thought!… Maybe I should actually try talking to Venus for a change…_' Mike commanded SimMike to talk to SimVenus. This time there was a positive effect. '_Excellent_,' Mike evilly thought, as he continued to change the game to his liking.

*****

Donatello entered the lair with an armful of broken objects that he'd found at the junkyard. He dumped the knickknacks on his overcrowded computer desk before eagerly returning to his game. He really wanted to get SimLeo back into the household today. So he ordered SimMike to invite SimLeo over, via the telephone. 

While he was waiting for SimLeo to come over, he instructed SimDon to finish making the potion he had started using the chemistry set. It only took a minute for the purple potion to be completed. SimDon turned off the chemistry set and moved away looking for something else to do. SimRaph eyed the abandoned potion carefully. After suspiciously looking around, SimRaph drank the flask's purple contents. SimRaph spluttered and choked before turning into Frankenstein. 

The monster yelled and threw multiple tantrums. The beast clogged up the sinks and toilet, broke every electronic piece of equipment and painted a pretty picture which could later be sold for over $100. "Typical," Donatello muttered as he watched the transformed SimRaphael destroy everything in the house through his temper tantrums. 

Leonardo wandered over to the computer to see what his younger brother was doing. SimKlunk's litter box had been neglected and now cockroaches and flies swarmed the computerised lair. "Wow, you've really made this game realistic Donny. You've got the sewer cockroaches and everything," Leonardo complimented. 

"Huh? Oh!" Donatello exclaimed. He quickly ordered SimKlunk to hunt the offending insects. Naturally SimKlunk didn't obey. Leonardo continued to watch the screen behind Don's shoulder. 

"Hey… where am I?" Leonardo asked.

"When I wasn't watching, Raphael played the game and made you move out," Donatello informed. A doorbell sound was heard. "Here you are now."

SimMike greeted SimLeo at the door. The two sims walked in and had a bite to eat. SimMike then kissed SimLeo. 

"Don… What _are_ you DOING?" Leonardo said, looking at his brother as though he was some kind of sick weirdo. 

"I'm trying to get you back into the household, Leo. The only way I can do that is by making your sim counterpart fall in love with someone, so then hopefully you'll become friendly enough and the 'Move In' option should appear. It's too hard to make people really good friends because all of the interactions quickly turn into intimate ones, therefore it's easier and quicker just to let you fall in love with Mike," Don hurriedly explained to a freaked out Leo. 

SimMike was offered the 'Move In' interaction with SimLeo. Don clicked it and waited anxiously for SimLeo's response. The turtle cheered when SimLeo accepted the invitation.

"But… Why Mike!? If you wanted me to fall in love with someone, then why didn't you make me fall in love with V…" Leonardo stopped himself before he said too much. Don turned away from his computer to look at his leader blush profusely. Suddenly, an idea popped into Leo's mind about how he could make the game even more realistic…


	4. Leo's Cooking

Chapter 3: Leo's Cooking.

Donatello sighed after coming out of the dojo. The purple bandanna turtle wanted to relax after completing his morning work out. One thing came to mind. Like an obsession, Donatello turned on his computer and loaded up the 'Sims Unleashed'. He rubbed his hands together and began to play.

Five minutes into the game, SimLeo passionately kissed SimVenus.

"What the?" Donatello said startled, not expecting that to happen. Unfortunately, SimLeo and SimVenus kissed in front on SimMike and SimDon. "This is going to get ugly," Donatello murmured.

Jealous, SimDon slapped SimLeo across the face. SimMike slapped SimVenus, then slapped SimDon. Angry, SimVenus slapped SimMike. In retaliation, SimLeo slapped SimVenus. SimDon then slapped SimLeo… and the slapping continued. While all this was happening, SimRaph managed to get another body point using the exercise machine.

Donatello groaned at the chaos in front of him. "What's happening Don?" Leonardo asked, heading over the computer. Curious, the rest of the turtles followed. 

"Everyone's gone slap happy," Donatello moaned, desperately trying to stop the sims from hitting each other.

"What's this?" Venus asked, wanting to be included.

"With this game, Donatello has built a replica of our household. There's me, Mike, Don, Raph, Klunk and that's you," Leonardo explained, pointing to the various sims in order.

"Oh, I see," Venus said in understanding. She examined the computer game more closely. "How come there's a red heart beside my face?" Venus asked curiously.

"… … Never mind, Venus. Never mind," Donatello, Leonardo and Michaelangelo answered nervously in unison. Venus and Raphael eyed them suspiciously. 

"Wimps," Raphael muttered.

Donatello wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand after finally stopping all the slapping. Trying to keep his sim brothers occupied, he ordered SimDon to make a potion, SimMike to play with the stray dog down the street and commanded SimVenus to paint a picture using the art easel. Unfortunately, Donatello forgot about SimLeo.

All that slapping had made SimLeo hungry. The starving sim opened the refrigerator and took out some food. SimLeo then started to cook the food on the basic stove. Because SimLeo lacked skills in cooking, a fire was inevitable. 

The simulated fire quickly consumed the basic stove. SimLeo stepped back in alarm. Donatello didn't buy a fire detector for his sims simply because he wanted to make an exact replica of their own lair. 

The turtles watched the computer screen in horror as they watched a simulated fire slowly destroy their simulated home. The fire spread across the kitchen, turning the kitchen appliances into piles of ash and blocking access to the phone; the only chance for help. By now, all of the sims were panicking, standing ridiculously close to the fire. Concerned, Donatello ordered his sims to get away, trying to get them occupied. He knew that the fire would go out eventually.

SimKlunk who was stupidly chasing his tail was suddenly caught up in the blaze. The Grim Reaper appeared and began to chant. SimMike took up the option of begging for SimKlunk's life. Luckily, the Grim Reaper was kind and revived SimKlunk… as a zombie. Unfortunately, begging for SimKlunk's life meant that SimMike had to come close to the fire.

SimMike screamed in pain as the fire ravaged over his computerised body. SimLeo desperately tried to extinguish SimMike's flame. He failed. The Grim Reaper appeared once again. SimVenus tried to beg for mercy, but the Grim Reaper disagreed. A small urn was left as a reminder.

A tear traveled down Mike's face. "I was killed by Leo's cooking," the turtle sniffled. Leonardo hung his head in shame.

"Leo…" Donatello started, his voice in a very serious tone. "Don't you ever cook," he completed, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen. 

The fire continued to burn for another sim day. By now the kitchen and the bathroom were reduced to piles of ash, meaning that the remaining sims had no food and had to resort to wetting their pants if they wanted to release their bladders. 

SimDon was now getting desperate for food, as he still hadn't eaten since they all went slaphappy. SimDon hungrily eyed the potion that he had made earlier. The brainy sim suspiciously looked around before drinking the flask's bright lime green contents. SimDon coughed and wheezed. The horrible tasting potion's negative effects quickly took place as SimDon's 'Needs' bars rapidly depleted. A few sim hours later, SimDon starved to death. Once again the Grim Reaper refused to revive the sim when SimVenus begged him. An urn was left as a reminder.

"NOOOO!" Donatello called out in despair.

"Don… I want you to get rid of your chemistry set…" Leo said in a very serious tone, taking the game as a bad omen. Mike was still crying from his own simulated death, whining about how Leo killed him.

"All I wanted to do was to make a realistic replica of our household, but I guess we went too far by trying to put everyone's perspective of their own lives, or sense of realism into the one game. It lead to total destruction!" Donatello said sadly.

A few moments later, the fire finally burned itself out. SimVenus, SimLeonardo and SimRaphael started to sweep the colossal piles of ash that filled the room.

Splinter walked out of his study and looked at his students huddled around the computer. He examined their tearful expressions. "What is wrong my students?" Splinter questioned them.

"Leo's cooking killed me!" Mike exclaimed, sniffling. Splinter raised and eyebrow at this. The ancient rat looked towards Leonardo for an explanation.

"Donatello bought a computer game and has made a replica of our household," Leonardo reported sadly.

"Donatello. What is the meaning of this? Why create and spend your time communicating with a fake family when you can spend time communicating with the real thing. The game is not real, Donatello. But your family is. Now, I'd like you all to come to the dojo as I have something to show you all," Splinter said. Everyone obeyed Splinter's command except for Donatello who remained at his computer desk.

"Donatello, come!" Splinter said sternly.

"But I just have to quit the game…" Donatello tried to explain, but a look from Splinter told him otherwise. Obediently, he went into the dojo. Splinter chuckled to himself and curiously looked over towards the computer. The question 'Do you want to save?' was on the screen. Deciding that Donatello would like to have the thing saved, Splinter clicked 'Yes'. "Kids," Splinter chuckled before going to the dojo himself. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

SimRaphael quit his job as a daredevil and went into a life of crime. He is now a very wealthy smuggler.

SimVenus continued on her paranormal career track and is now a cult leader. She purchased a Voodoo doll and now practices Voodoo magic on SimRaphael daily.

Zombie SimKlunk won the blue ribbon at the pet show downtown.

Leonardo has never cooked again.

Mike has made sure that Leonardo will never cook again.

Leonardo complained that there should be a Master Splinter in the game. Donatello bought a pet hamster for the sims to shut Leo up. Donatello said that the hamster was the closest thing he could get.

SimLeonardo stayed around hamster 'Splinter' too much and caught the hamster flu. He died a sim day later. An urn was left as a reminder.

Donatello didn't get rid of his chemistry set but has vowed to himself never to make a bright lime green potion, for fear that it will kill him.

SimRaphael and SimVenus bought a pet canary.

Zombie SimKlunk ate the pet canary.

SimRaphael and SimVenus bought pet turtles instead, one turtle to represent each sim who died.

SimRaphael forgot to pay the bills, so the repo man come over and took the pet turtles away.

SimRaphael and SimVenus never fell in love… that was until Venus got her hands on the game and changed it…

Donatello still hasn't forgiven Splinter for saving the game.

The spirits of SimMike, SimDon and SimLeo haunt SimRaphael and SimVenus 93.5278% of nights (Donatello got bored one day and decided to calculate the exact percentage).

Michaelangelo has never gotten over the incident and still has nightmares about Leo induced fires and zombie cats today.


End file.
